Tomo Choko?
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Jangan pernah terbawa oleh perasaan. Ungkapkan apa yang kalian rasakan sebelum terlambat dan akhirnya menyesal. Karena belum tentu apa yang kita pikirkan adalah kenyataannya...  Cinta itu indah bila diungkapkan... RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Dont Like Dont Read.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**•｡ ⌒ ****... Tomo Choko? ... ⌒ ****｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**February, 13**

Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat empat itu terpaku di tempatnya. _Iris jade_-nya menatap lekat-lekat tulisan berwarna merah hati yang terpajang indah di sebuah etalase toko pernak-pernik.

_Valentine's Day_…

"Aku hampir lupa. Besok ya? Hari ini aku harus membuat _tomo choko_ dan... sebuah _honmei choko_ untuk… Shikamaru."

**Deg…**

Ya, untuk kali ini dia harus berani. Untuk kali ini dia akan membuat sebuah _honmei choko_ buat Shikamaru.

Ia berjalan melewati toko-toko yang sudah memancarkan hawa-hawa _valentine's day _dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. "Benar-benar sangat merepotkan."

**Deg...**

Otaknya mulai mencerna kata-kata yang barusan meluncur dengan sukses dari bibirnya. Sigh, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Benar-benar memalukan," gerutunya sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku seragamnya—menelepon supirnya.

##

Temari Sabaku, siswi _Konoha High School_ kelas tiga SMA. Ia masuk di Kelas XII IPA A yang merupakan kelas unggulan dan hanya terdiri dari lima belas siswa pilihan. Selain itu, ia adalah Putri dari Sabaku Kaze pemilik perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Jepang, dan merupakan kakak perempuan dari Gaara-Kankuro, duo Sabaku yang selain terkenal akan ketampanan mereka, tapi juga terkenal dengan _sister complex_. Dan itulah sebabnya, putri Sabaku yang cantik itu tak pernah didekati oleh pria mana pun.

Tapi, entah kenapa dia malah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru, teman sebangkunya yang malasnya minta ampun tujuh turunan, sekaligus teman sebangkunya dari kelas X. Di matanya, pemuda malas dan raja tidur itu memiliki perbedaan dengan pemuda lainnya. Shikamaru tak pernah berisik atau pun jahil terhadap perempuan. Satu lagi, dia itu sangat jenius. _IQ_-nya mencapai dua ratus lebih. Wow!

Dan... di hari _valentine_ ini, ia ingin memberikan cokelat sekaligus menyatakan cinta pada Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia sangat jarang berbicara atau pun beraktivitas bersama Shikamaru, soalnya pemuda itu selalu saja tidur. Meski begitu, Temari akan berusaha. Ia akan berusaha memperjuangkan cinta yang sudah dipendamnya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu.

#

Sampai di mansion Sabaku, Temari langsung berlari ke dapur tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Ia memberi tahu pada para pelayannya untuk membuatkan delapan _tomo choko_ berbentuk kotak. Sementara dirinya sibuk bereksperimen sendiri dengan _honmei choko_-nya.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bisa masak, tapi demi untuk seseorang yang spesial, ia rela melakukannya, meski orang spesial itu belum menjadi miliknya. Tapi, ia harus berani mengungkapkannya. Ya, dia harus berani. Bila ditolak ataupun coklatnya nanti dibuang, ia akan berusaha berbesar hati.

_Tomo choko_ buatan para pelayannya sudah selesai, lengkap dengan kado dan pitanya. Tapi _honmei choko_-nya masih belum selesai. Putri Sabaku itu terus-terusan berkutat dengan buku panduannya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan para pelayannya yang ingin membantu.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir tujuh jam berkutat dengan buku dan segala tetek bengek dari pembuatan coklat, _honmei choko_ buatan Temari pun jadi. Coklat itu sangat indah, bahkan para pelayannya pun memuji karyanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan coklat pertama sekaligus makanan pertama yang ia buat. Kerja kerasnya ternyata sukses.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**February, 14**

"_Nee-chan_ cepat," panggil Kankuro pada Temari yang masih berada di dalam rumah.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Temari keluar sambil membawa kotak yang sangat besar. Kankuro dan Gaara menautkan alis heran.

"Kau bawa apa _nee-chan_?" tanya Gaara pada Temari setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Ini _tomo choko_," sahut Temari santai.

Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara Kankuro manyun.

"Tenang saja, _nee-chan_ sudah memberikan kalian hadiah di _valentine_ ini. Jadi, berbahagialah," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, apa _nee-chan_?" tanya Kankuro antusias.

"Rahasia," sahut Temari masih dengan tersenyum. Tapi kali ini, senyumannya tampak misterius. Gaara dan Kankuro terdiam, entah kenapa mereka merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka. Tapi akhirnya, ketiganya pun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

#

"_Nee-chan_," panggil Gaara pada Temari yang sudah terlebih turun duluan dari mobil.

Temari menoleh pada adik bungsunya itu. "Apa?"

"Di sana tidak ada _honmei choko_ kan?" tanyanya datar, dan sukses membuat wajah putih Temari merona tak jelas.

**Deg...**

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, _nee-chan_?" kali ini Kankuro yang bertanya dengan wajah penuh curiga.

**Deg...**

Temari tertawa dengan garing. Dan perbuatannya semakin membuat duo Sabaku itu curiga berat. Ia masih malu untuk memberitahukan kalau dia mencintai Shikamaru pada kedua adiknya itu. Lagipula, ia takut nanti Shikamaru bakal babak belur oleh mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung harus bilang apa pada Gaara dan Kankuro yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sister complex' mereka.

Ketika bibirnya akan terbuka untuk mengeluarkan penjelasan, tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan histeris dari para... errrr... _fans girls_ kedua adiknya.

"Kyaaaa! Gaara-_kun_."

"Kyaaaa! Kankuro-_kun_."

"Ini untuk kalian," teriak para _fans girl_ mereka sambil menyerahkan ratusan benda yang dibungkus dengan kertas dan pita warna-warni. Melihat Gaara dan Kankuro yang di buat kelabakan oleh para_ fans_ mereka, Temari segera melarikan diri sambil menarik nafas lega.

Akhirnya ia sampai di kelas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia masuk dan duduk di kursinya yang terletak di belakang sekali. Shikamaru belum datang, tapi di mejanya sudah ada lima buah kado _valentine_. Ia melirik kado-kado tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Ternyata semua kado itu berasal dari Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Karin. Ia menarik nafas lega, selega-leganya sambil mengukir satu senyuman bahagia. Ia tahu semua cokelat itu hanya berupa _tomo choko_—karena kelima gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Temari mulai membawa kotak besarnya yang berisi _giri choko_ untuk dibagikannya pada teman-teman cowok di kelasnya. Sekarang hanya dirinya yang belum membagikan _tomo choko_.

Ia mendatangi Chouji yang tengah sibuk makan keripik kentangnya. "Ini untukmu Chouji-_kun_," ujar Temari ramah sambil meletakkan _tomo choko_-nya di meja Chouji yang sudah terisi dengan lima kado, dan ia sudah tahu dari siapa saja kado-kado tersebut berasal.

Selesai Chouji, lanjut ke Kiba. lalu ke Shino, lalu ke Lee, lalu ke Neji, lalu ke Naruto, lalu ke Suigetsu, dan yang terakhir ke Sasuke. Ia menarik nafas lega setelah membagikan delapan _tomo choko_-nya.

Tenten, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, dan Ino segera mendekati dirinya yang kini tengah merenung di kursinya.

"Temari-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tegur Sakura sambil duduk di kursi Shikamaru.

"Iya, kau kenapa? Kok pagi-pagi sudah melamun?" tambah Tenten.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Temari santai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Temari-_chan_, apa kau membuat _honmei choko_?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino sanggup membuat pipi Temari merona.

"Wah! Ino-_chan_, kau benar. Temari-_chan_ membuat _honmei-choko_," komentar Karin dengan semangat sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ka-kalau begitu, Temari-_chan_ harus segera memberikannya. Be-berjuanglah," Hinata memberi semangat sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"A-apaan sih? Aku tidak membuat _honmei choko_ kok. Aku kan tidak seperti kalian yang sudah memiliki pacar," jelas Temari sambil memasang wajah cueknya. Ya, di kelas XII IPA A, yang wanitanya hanya Temari sendiri yang tidak memiliki pacar.

Kelima gadis itu hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Dengan sifat dingin dan cueknya, mana berani laki-laki mendekatinya, apalagi dengan adanya duo Sabaku, sangat sulit mempercayai Temari akan memiliki pacar. Beberapa detik kemudian, sesosok pria yang dikuncir tinggi dengan tampang mengantuk mendekati mereka. Kelima gadis itu menyingkir dan memilih kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Shikamaru duduk sambil meletakkan sebuah benda di tangannya, mencampurkan benda itu yang ternyata sebuah kado dengan kelima kado lainnya di meja. _Iris grey_-nya melirik pada nama pengirimnya dengan malas. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di atas tasnya—tidur—dengan posisi menghadap ke arah Temari.

Temari menatap wajah Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia tak pernah bosan mengulangi kegiatan rutinnya itu—setiap pagi, sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum guru masuk. Perlahan _iris jade_-nya memperhatikan kado berwarna _pink_ dengan motif bunga mawar merah yang tadi dibawa oleh Shikamaru.

Shiho?

Ada rasa kesal dan cemburu yang bergejolak dalam hati gadis _blonde_ itu. Ia kenal dengan orang itu. Shiho, gadis yang juga berambut _blonde_—sama sepertinya—memakai kaca mata, dan merupakan _fans_ berat Shikamaru.

Alisnya bertaut, nafasnya naik-turun. Sebegitu pedulinya Shikamaru sampai-sampai membawa kado—spesial—dari Shiho. Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru tertarik dengan Shiho karena melihat perjuangan gadis itu yang tanpa henti?

Ya, sudah dari kelas satu SMA Shiho mencintai Shikamaru. Temari mengetahuinya dari Ino—yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus teman kecil Shikamaru—dan... yang pasti Ino tahu dari Chouji—samalah seperti latar belakang Ino. Shiho pernah menyatakan cintanya, tapi Shikamaru menolaknya dengan alasan ia belum berminat berpacaran.

**Deg...**

_Iris jade_-nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia terlambat. Cintanya tak mungkin tersampaikan, karena... Shikamaru sudah menyadari betapa besar cinta dari seorang Shiho.

"Kau kenapa?" Temari kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya masih dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum kakunya.

"Senyummu aneh, merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru sambil menopang dagu, _iris grey_-nya menatap Temari dengan malas. Tentu saja tatapan itu membuat si gadis kalang kabut bukan main. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak di sebelahnya—_honmei choko_ buatannya.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Temari lirih sambil mengangsurkan kado berwarna hitam dengan motif hati yang berwarna-warni, kado berbentuk segi empat itu dibungkus dengan pita berwarna hijau muda mengkilat. Sudah di putuskannya, ia tetap memberikan cokelat dengan Shikamaru, tapi sebagai _tomo choko_—bukan _honmei choko_, karena ia tahu posisinya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil mengambil kado Temari dan meletakkan benda itu bersama yang lainnya. Temari kecewa, benar-benar kecewa. Tiba-tiba seorang guru cantik berambut hitam sebahu masuk, membuat para siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing terpaksa berhenti dan duduk rapi nan manis di kursi mereka.

#

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa segera membereskan peralatan-peralatan mereka dengan senyum bahagia dan sedikit terburu-buru—karena tak sabar ingin merayakan valentine dengan orang terkasih.

Tak disadari oleh Temari kalau seisi kelas sudah bubar, yang tersisa hanya dirinya—yang tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya—dan Shikamaru yang masih terbuai di alam mimpinya.

Akhirnya ia selesai dengan urusannya. Ia memandang sekilas pada Shikamaru yang masih tidur. Karena tak berani membangunkan pemuda itu, Temari pun memilih untuk segera pulang, tapi baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara yang di kenalnya menghentikannya.

"Enggak perlu...," Temari lantas menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Shikamaru berdiri sambil mengulurkan cokelat buatannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku enggak butuh benda ini," lanjut Shikamaru datar sambil meletakkan cokelat buatan Temari di meja.

**Deg...**

Ia tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya Shikamaru itu sangat membencinya. Hanya cokelat darinya yang tidak diterima oleh pemuda itu, tapi... dulu Shikamaru selalu menerima cokelatnya. Lalu, kenapa sekarang tidak? Padahal itu kan hanya _tomo choko_—meski sebelumnya menjadi _honmei choko_.

Ia ingin menangis. Apa salahnya? Sampai-sampai pemuda itu membencinya? Kenapa kisah cintanya sungguh menyakitkan? Baru pertama jatuh cinta, tapi sudah ditolak dengan sadis. Setidaknya Shikamaru menerima _tomo choko_-nya sebagai tanda persahabatan, tapi untuk bersahabat dengannya saja ia tak mau. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan!

"Ta-taruh saja disana. Kau buang pun tak apa," suaranya terdengar parau. Sebelum air matanya jatuh dan Shikamaru melihat kecengengannya, ia segera berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

**Brak...**

Ia meninju meja Temari. "Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi. "Temari... maafkan aku," tambahnya lirih. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Temari sambil menatap kado dari Temari—dari gadis _blonde_ yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau disini ternyata," suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia merubah rautnya kembali ke raut khasnya ketika mengetahui si pemilik suara—Chouji.

"Tadi di luar aku bertabrakan dengan Temari-_chan_. Ia menangis. Aku bertanya, eh... dia malah lari. Apa kau tahu penyebabnya, Shikamaru?"

**Deg...**

Untuk beberapa detik air mukanya menegang, lalu ia kembali ke raut khasnya lagi sambil menghela nafas perlahan. "Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya dengan malas. Ia sengaja mengalihkan topik yang menurutnya sangat sensitif itu.

"Mengajakmu pulang bareng, sekaligus... biasalah," ujar Chouji sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje, matanya berkilat memandangi tujuh cokelat yang di kumpulkan oleh Shikamaru. Ya beginilah kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan oleh Chouji ketika hari valentine—memakan semua cokelat milik Shikamaru. Entah kenapa Shikamaru tak mau memakan cokelat-cokelat itu. Pemuda pemalas itu hanya bilang ia tak suka cokelat. Sayang sekali.

Shikamaru menghela nafas perlahan melihat tingkah Chouji yang tengah sibuk membuka cokelat-cokelatnya. Ia sedikit tak rela ketika tangan besar Chouji mulai mengambil cokelat dari Temari.

"Eh? Ini dari Temari-_chan_ kan? Tumben dia memberimu cokelat. Biasanya tidak pernah ada cokelat darinya untukmu," ujar Chouji sambil berpikir. Ia mengingat tahun-tahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah menemukan cokelat dari Temari di meja Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miris. Selama ini dia selalu menyimpan cokelat-cokelat dari Temari dan memakannya sendirian di rumah, menurutnya itu cokelat spesial karena dari gadis yang di cintainya—meski hanya berupa _tomo choko_. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tak tahan lagi, ia tak mau lagi menerima _tomo choko_ dari gadis _blonde_ itu, yang ia inginkan sebuah _honmei choko_.

"Eh?" nada terkejut dari Chouji membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Ia menoleh pada Chouji yang ternyata sudah membuka cokelat dari Temari.

"Ini beda dari yang barusan kami—aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Shiho—terima," ujar Chouji dengan kaget. Ia memperlihatkan cokelat Temari pada Shikamaru yang terdiam.

Cokelat itu sangat cantik. Bentuknya hati berwarna cokelat, dengan di hiasi oleh tulisan '_Aishiteru_' dan cokelat-cokelat kecil berwarna kuning dan hijau.

Untuk sesaat Shikamaru terkesiap, ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Hingga akhirnya Chouji menyadarkannya.

"Cepat kejar dia, Shikamaru."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Shikamaru menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa _honmei choko_ dari Temari. Ia tersenyum lebar, senyum bahagia karena cintanya tak hanya sepihak.

Ia beruntung karena tak harus bersusah payah menemukan sosok Temari. Ketika ia baru saja akan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia melihat Temari tengah duduk di kursi taman sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk, bahunya bergetar. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadisnya menangis.

"Maaf," ujarnya lirih ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Temari.

Temari mendongak, ketika sadar siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, ia segera menghapus air matanya. Temari menunduk lagi, ia tak berani menatap Shikamaru, hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini _honmei choko_. Kupikir ini _tomo choko_—seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Aku kesal, jadi tidak kuterima. Tapi... ternyata aku salah," Temari mendongak, dia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Shikamaru, apalagi wajah pemuda pemalas itu sangat... merah.

"Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu dari kelas X, dari awal kita bertemu. Tapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya, apalagi kau selalu bilang kalau kau benci pria pemalas. Jadi, aku hanya bisa memandangi dan mengagumi sosokmu—sampai sekarang," lanjut Shikamaru sambil menatap dalam _iris jade_ Temari, tak di hiraukannya kalau wajahnya sudah _blushing_ berat.

Temari terperangah. Ia salah, semua dugaannya salah besar. Ternyata selama ini Shikamaru memendam rasa dengannya jauh sebelum ia mencintai pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia lalu berdiri sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan _iris_ yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ku pikir kau mencintai Shiho."

Shikamaru terperanjat mendengar perkataan Temari. "Alasanku menolaknya adalah kau. Lagipula dia sudah menemukan penggantiku."

Temari tersenyum miris. Jadi cokelat tadi hanya _tomo choko_. Ia benar-benar lucu. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Meski kau pemalas, tapi itu yang aku suka darimu," ujar Temari dengan merona. Ia menarik tangan Shikamaru dan mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya.

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama tak menduga kalau saling memendam rasa yang sama sampai-sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Benar-benar lucu.

"Cokelat itu buatanku sendiri. Itu... cokelat sekaligus masakan pertama yang ku buat. Kalau cokelat yang lain dan yang tahun-tahun kemarin itu semua buatan pelayanku. Tapi, untuk kali ini... aku berusaha membuat yang spesial... untuk orang yang spesial... dan di _moment_ yang spesial—_moment_ pernyataan cintaku," ujar Temari dengan malu-malu. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengungkapkan kebahagiannya. Dengan jarinya ia mengambil sedikit cokelat itu dan di jilatnya.

**Glekh!**

Wajah Shikamaru memucat, badannya menegang seketika. Temari yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru, langsung menjadi heran sekaligus panik.

"Shikamaru-_kun_, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Cokelat buatanmu enak," Temari menangkap nada aneh dari pengucapan Shikamaru. Ia segera mengambil sedikit cokelatnya lalu di jilatnya.

"Huek! Tidak enak," keluh Temari sedih. Rasa cokelatnya tak sebanding dengan bentuknya.

Shikamaru menaruh cokelat Temari di sebelahnya lalu menyentuh pundak Temari. "Tenang saja, aku akan memakannya, karena ini bentuk dari perasaanmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Temari hanya menghela nafas perlahan dan ia pun ikut melontarkan senyumnya. Keduanya saling menempelkan dahi sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mencium dahi Temari dengan lembut.

**Kats!**

Rona-rona itu terlihat merah sekali. Seolah-olah akan membakar wajah mereka. Keduanya memandang satu sama lain dengan malu-malu. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Ternyata _nee-chan_ lama gara-gara pacaran dengan pemuda pemalas ini."

"Ga-Gaara? Kankuro?" ujar Temari dengan nada tercekat.

"Ya sudah, jangan pulang telat ya. Kami duluan _nee-chan_," pamit Kankuro sambil menyusul Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Ka-kalian tidak marah?" tanya Temari dengan heran, karena biasanya kedua adiknya itu akan menghajar habis-habisa semua pria yang mendekatinya.

Duo Sabaku itu tidak menjawab, mereka terus berjalan ke luar gerbang dan beberapa menit kemudian, Temari mendapat sebuah pesan yang berisi 'Terima kasih karena _nee-chan_ telah menyatukan aku dengan Sari-_chan_. Begitu pun Gaara dengan Matsuri-_chan_. Sekarang kami sudah resmi pacaran. Jadi, kami tidak akan mengatur _nee-chan_ lagi, karena _nee-chan_ sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa menilai mana pria yang baik untukmu. Salam cinta dan sayang dari duo Sabaku.'

Temari tersenyum kecil. Ternyata rencananya untuk menyatukan kedua adiknya dengan dua gadis yang di cintainya berhasil. Habis, Gaara dan Kankuro itu sulit sekali menyatakan cinta, jadi sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, ia berusaha membantu dua adik tersayangnya itu dengan mengatur sebuah pertemuan kecil diantara mereka di lapangan basket—untuk Gaara dan Matsuri—dan di gedung teater—untuk Kankuro dan Sari—sehabis pulang sekolah, dengan cara mengirimkan surat undangan yang meminjam namanya. Dan, _bravo_... semua berhasil. Cinta kedua adiknya sukses dan dirinya juga.

Shikamaru heran melihat Temari tersenyum-senyum gaje. Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Kenapa? Sms dari siapa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"Ah, dari Kankuro. Bukan apa-apa kok," sahut Temari sambil tetap memasang senyum manisnya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, yuk pulang," ajak Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, senyum bahagia terkembang di bibirnya.

Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru dan menggenggamnya erat. Keduanya pun berjalan dengan masing-masing senyum dan rona merah di wajah. Sungguh hari spesial yang sangat indah, hati mereka bermekaran layaknya bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.

Tanpa kedua sejoli itu sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan senang dari pintu masuk sekolah, di bibirnya belepotan cokelat, dan di tangannya terdapat beberapa kotak kado.

"_Good job_, Shikamaru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>NB: -Tomo Choko adalah cokelat untuk sahabat laki-laki atau keluarga dan Honmei Choko untuk pria yang di cintai.<p>

Hai semua...  
>Author gaje ini balik lagi dengan cerita yang enggak kalah gaje...(Padahal utang masih banyak, janji-janji mulu ne.)<br>Habis, saya ingin merayakan valentine buat ST meski telat. Gegegege,,,

Terus, sekalian meramaikan fic ST.  
>hati ini miris bener lihat ST yang kian lama kian surut...<br>Hiks-hiks-hiks...

Ceritanya jelek ya, alur kecepatan, typo dan lainnya.  
>Maafkan atas semua kesalahan.<br>Ini bikinnya buru-buru dan juga kebetulan saya terkena malas tingkat akut.  
>Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan RnR kalian...<p>

Tekan bawah dan tuliskan komentar kalian...

: D


End file.
